Face of Reality
by TerraZeal
Summary: Cas is forced into signing his husband, Dean, into a mental institution to save his job and keep custody of their daughter. AU Dark!Sam. Castiel struggles with his decision and hopes Dean and their daughter will forgive him when Dean returns.


_**AN:**__ VERY AU DARK!SAM. Cas is forced into signing Dean into a mental hospital lest Sam reveal his homosexuality to the school he teaches at. Alternate Universe. Magic exists, but only in the form of witches and spells. The spells can't be used for personal gain, either, which is why Sam can't use a spell to get what he wants, even though he is a witch himself. Homosexuality is very much looked down upon in this world, which explains some of Cas's actions. John Winchester only recently died in this world, although Mary has been dead for years. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, are a family. Former Mpreg due to a witch's spell. Possible future Mpreg._

**Face of Reality**

_Chapter 1 – Castiel PoV_

Castiel's hand trembled as he held the pen above the paper that would change his life. The lawyer on the other side of the table, a scruffy, heavy man with glasses, Cas thought his name was Melvin or something, waited patiently and hastily scribbled notes on something or other. The pen moved on it's own since Melvin was a witch.

The other one, his would-be brother-in-law, Sam Winchester, waited eagerly. A smirk almost crossed his face at one point. His deep purple, almost maroon, eyes were shining with delight. Cas wanted to punch him then and there.

He put the pen to the paper and started scratching out his name. His hand slipped and the ink slid down the bottom of the page.

"Don't worry. A little mess will mean nothing, as long as your name is recognizable." Sam smiled, a wicked, nasty smile that Castiel wanted to wipe off his face. Melvin nodded and gestured for Sam to get Cas another pen.

Cas's hand shook, he found himself unable to bring the pen back down toward the paper. A soft wave of comfort came off Melvin. The lawyer/witch was using a calming spell on him. He almost thanked the lawyer and would have if it weren't for what Melvin was helping Sam do.

"Oh, dear Castiel...you know you have to sign, don't you? What would happen to all those little ones you teach and love so much? What about dear Mary Jo? How would she take all the harassment? They wouldn't understand at all! Come on, Cas. Sign. Get my brother the help he needs." Sam whispered, his own deep violet eyes burning almost red, and pushed another pen, a monogrammed gold one, across the table.

A spike of pain jolted through Cas's skull. Sam was a powerful witch. Always had been. He wasn't like most of them, who could usually just cast divination spells and seances. He could use powers like a witch in a fantasy novel could...except he still couldn't use magic for personal gain, which pissed him off to no end.

Sadly, Dean had not inherited this power, and Cas didn't have it either. It was a recessive genetic trait that John and Mary had carried.

Cas looked at the initials monogrammed on the pen. J.W. John Winchester. He'd been a wonderful man. Even knowing about Dean's sexuality hadn't meant anything to him. He had doted on Mary Jo, his beloved granddaughter.

Mary Jo was the product of a spell from a fairly powerful witch they knew, Fiona or something, who had been willing to give one of them the power of pregnancy, like a woman. Cas, of course, had volunteered. Dean had looked ill at the mere mention of it.

Cas wanted to spare Dean any pain he could. After he'd started showing, he'd taken "stress leave" from the school he taught at and in a few more months, their baby girl, Mary Ellen Jo Winchester, was born.

It was painful, but Cas wouldn't have given up going into labor and giving birth for anything. It was something Dean would never understand unless he returned to the witch. The bond he'd felt with his daughter, when the nurse, also a witch, had placed her in his arms, had been amazing. A more amazing feeling than even their commitment ceremony. Weddings weren't allowed yet, but ceremonies were.

In the future, Cas hoped they would have more children. If Dean ever forgave him for what he was about to do. Mary Jo was only five. He wanted her to have brothers or sisters. Tears welled in his eyes. If only it weren't for John's will.

John had willed his fortune and company to Dean. To Sam, he'd left only a small fortune, which apparently wasn't enough. Sam had wanted power. All the power.

The will wouldn't allow Dean to just sign it over to him, which he would have willingly, in exchange for enough money to care for his family for the rest of his life, but Sam would never have it, unless Dean was somehow incapable of handling the company, which was Sam's plan all along, apparently.

Ninety days in a mental hospital would be proof enough for the lawyer to write over the fortune to Sam rather than Dean. Melvin was a nervous man, but he was a very good lawyer and an even better hypnotist. They weren't supposed to use their powers for business, but Melvin did. The best in the business, Sam had said.

Cas dropped the pen he'd been holding and picked up the one Sam gave him. He took a few deep, harsh breaths. Would Dean ever forgive him? Would he hate him? Or would he understand? Maybe Dean would just hate Sam, once Cas told him the truth.

Part of the contract was that Cas never reveal that Sam was the one who made him fill out the papers, but there were ways around that. Sam's lawyers and bodyguards couldn't watch them every second of the day once Dean was released. Only Sam was magically powerful enough to keep guard-spells on the house, but even he had to sleep at some point.

Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He signed the paper as fast as he could and thrust it in Melvin's face. He looked up. Sam was smiling broadly, Melvin was filing away the paper in a briefcase, muttering to himself.

Sam grinned. "We thank you for your business. You can return to teaching kids how to fuck men now, if you want. Or fucking the children themselves. I don't know what you fags get up to." Sam waved the blue-eyed man away, turning to ask Melvin questions.

Cas was shaking as he left the building. Dean was already in a white van, ready to take him to the hospital. Cas couldn't face him, he just couldn't. Dean really believed that Cas was doing this to him. He couldn't face those lovely green eyes so full of blame and hurt.

Tears trailed down his face. Dean. HIS Dean. The man he'd loved so much. His salvation from his nasty, homophobic family and the staff at the school. They didn't know, but he hated all their jokes.

The gay jokes, the usage of 'fag' and 'fudge packer' and all sorts of nasty things. When he was with Dean, none of those nasty words meant anything to him. People were even nicer to the witches. They were tolerated for the help they provided. Gay teachers...not so much. People feared for their children.

The only thing that had meaning was Dean. And Mary Jo. She looked so much like Dean and Castiel. She had Dean's fair hair and Castiel's bright blue eyes. He was relieved that she hadn't been born with magic, as sometimes happened. Winchester magic seemed inordinately powerful.

Oh, God, how would he explain the situation to Mary Jo? What would he tell her about what happened to her father? The only explanation he could come up with was that her father was sick and needed to go away for a while to get better.

Dear Lord, but what would happen when she begged to visit him? What would happen when she wanted to give him her Christmas present? It was so close to the holidays.

Cas had tried begging Sam to wait until at least after Christmas, but the bastard wouldn't wait any longer. He'd already started putting his plan into motion as soon as John's body was cold and he could get Melvin on the next flight over.

Cas got into his car and drove, blurry eyed, home. It was only God's Grace or pure luck that saved him from smashing into something because he was so upset. He sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to dry his eyes and make himself presentable.

What would Mary's babysitter say? Mary would be able to tell something was wrong no matter what, but he didn't want to have to discuss his problems with Karen, the babysitter he barely knew. It had been mostly Dean who had dealt with her and paid her. He looked at himself in the car mirror.

His eyes were puffy and red, but for the most part, he was presentable. He didn't have blurry vision or tears streaming down his cheeks. He put on dark sunglasses and opened the car, closing and locking it. He grabbed the handle of the garage door and closed it. Karen usually left through the front door anyway.

The blue-eyed man braced himself for Mary's reaction and Karen's possible look of concern.

"Karen? Mary? I'm home." He closed the door behind him. He glanced in the living room and saw Mary watching cartoons. It looked like My Little Pony to him.

A tall, blonde, older woman entered the room, a weary look on her face. Karen smiled and welcomed him. "Oh, Cas, what's with the dark sunglasses? It doesn't seem all that bright in here." She narrowed her dark eyes. "Is something wrong? Is it Dean? Where is he, anyway?"

Damn her detective skills. Karen had once been a detective, before retiring to care for her own children.

Cas glanced at Mary, who was still watching TV and hadn't noticed Cas was home yet.

"It...it has to do with Dean. No, we didn't have an argument. He didn't leave. It...it has to do with his brother. That's all I'm at liberty to say. Please don't bring in your old police friends on this, Karen, please." He pleaded with her. She nodded slowly, shaking her head in what appeared to be pity.

"Here. For the night. And for any other night. I'm sure I'll need you a lot." He handed Karen a wad of hundreds and urged her out the door.

Karen grabbed the door frame. "Cas, if you ever need anything, _ever, _let me know. I will get the police involved. I promise. I'll even get Jody involved." Jody was the wife of Dean's uncle, an in-law of Cas and Head Detective of the LAPD.

As Karen finally walked toward her car, Cas opened a window, allowing in the soft, cool, California breeze. It was a nice spring day. Not too hot, not too cold. He wished Dean were here. To talk to Mary with him, to sit outside and watch the stars together. It was all changing. Everything. Cas cried, loud, gasping sobs and bent over the sink, vomiting.

His own lover...his precious husband...how could he ever do such a thing for such a selfish reason? Just so he wouldn't lose his job. He rubbed his eyes, tears causing his head to ache, and sank to his knees on the kitchen floor, crying.

Soft footsteps echoed on the floor. Small arms wrapped around him.

"Everything will be okay, Papa. I promise. No matter what's wrong. I'll help, and you won't have to cry ever again. Please don't cry." Mary Jo hugged Castiel and nuzzled his back in a similar manner that Dean would have.

Cas cried even harder. He'd done it for her. For her school, for her life. To make it simpler. _Mary Jo, will you ever forgive me? If your daddy comes home and then leaves, will you leave with him? Please don't leave me, Mary. You're all I have left of Dean._

_**R/R, please. Yes, I know things are incorrect. It's fanfiction. As for Sam, pretend he's an evil AU version of himself who hates Dean. Yes, Karen is here. She's just the babysitter though. XD**_


End file.
